


Sweater Weather

by thecirclesquare



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecirclesquare/pseuds/thecirclesquare
Summary: Post 2X06. (This is what I wish would happen in 2X07, but probably won't. I have no patience for slow burns.) Maggie shows up at Alex's apartment to talk about the definition of "friends."





	

Autumn had finally come to National City, and with it the rain.

 _Perfect sweater weather_ , Alex thought. Perfect hide in your house and don’t come out weather. Perfect cuddle on the couch—but wait, she was still alone.

Alex sighed and leaned against the chilled window pane. She could barely make out the shapes and shadows on the street below, but they were all dark and distant, and she felt like that was somehow the way it was supposed to be.

 _Silly me_ , she thought. _For daring to hope it might be different._

Just then, a silhouette caught her eye. One shadow did not bustle or breeze by, but paused on the corner below, and looking out from beneath a blue umbrella, seemed to gaze right in through her window. She ran a hand across the muddled pane, but of course she couldn’t clear the water away.

Her heart pounding, she reached down, she pulled the window open, she leaned out.

“Maggie?” she called.

But the shadow was gone.

Alex shook her head and hugged herself, wondering if perhaps she had imagined it all—starting from the moment they’d met.

“You’re losing it, Danvers,” she said as she closed the window.

But no sooner had she closed the window did she hear a knock at the door.

Startled, she held her breath and stood absolutely still. If it was Kara, she’d be seen, no matter what. But if it was anyone else, she’d rather pretend she wasn’t home. No solicitors, please. Unless…

Another knock. Another beat of her heart.

She took a tentative step forward, listening for any sounds that might give her reason to hope. She heard an impatient shuffle of feet, and an umbrella, violently shaken out. Then silence.

“Danvers,” came Maggie’s muffled voice. “I know you’re in there.”

Despite the knots in her stomach and the lump in her throat, Alex moved toward the door. She reached out. She laid a hand on the handle.

“Danvers?” Maggie’s voice was soft, almost pleading.

Alex couldn’t open the door. She just couldn’t face Maggie again. Not as a friend.

After a long silence, she thought Maggie was on the verge of giving up. The thought was both a relief and a heartbreak.

But then her phone vibrated across the coffee table—not once, but twice—until it was teetering on the edge. Alex dove toward it, hoping to catch it before it crashed to the floor.

_BAM!_

She was too late. She winced and picked it up, reading the message.

_I’m a detective, remember, Danvers? I detect. Plus, I already saw you in the window._

The phone vibrated in her hands again.

_Just let me in._

Alex’s heart seemed to flip like a fish, first scared, then indignant, then scared again. Unable to speak, she typed out a response. _I don’t think that’s a good idea. I’m not well._

“Me, neither,” Maggie said through the door.

Alex thought for a moment. She typed again, thinking it better to be blunt, better to be mean, better to say whatever it takes to make Maggie go away. Her thumbs hovered over the send button. Her heart pounded, and she was certain her words would finish this—whatever this was—once and for all.

_I’m sorry but I don’t want to be your friend._

Sent.

She pressed an ear to the door and held her breath. She heard the floorboards creek in the hall, and then, just on the other side of the door, Maggie’s voice.

“Me, neither.”

Alex pulled open the door, and for just a moment, she saw a very serious Maggie.

Maggie without a smile. Maggie without a smirk. Maggie with no dimples to dot her face and no tilting head to hide her insecurities.

Just Maggie, blank and honest.

But then she looked up and her brown eyes landed on Alex’s lips.

“What do you want, then?” Alex said, unable to look her in the eye.

“Alex…”

“Here’s the thing. I have enough friends. I have my sister. I have the DEO. I have _plenty_ of friends—like, _tons_ of friends.”

“Great.”

“Great, so let’s just keep things professional, okay?”

“I don’t want to be your friend, Alex.”

Alex stood back, her arms crossed, her eyes hesitantly searching Maggie’s face.

Maggie took a step closer. “I mean…can we talk?”

Alex hated the way Maggie looked up at her. She hated the way Maggie’s eyes were so warm while the hallway was so cold behind her. She stepped back into the apartment and held the door. It was the closest thing to an invitation she could muster.

“Look,” Alex said as she closed the door. “Just forget everything I said—everything I did, back at the bar. You were right. I was just excited. I’d just come out to Kara, and I just—you were just there. It was convenient. That kiss—it didn’t mean anything. It _doesn’t_ mean anything.”

There Maggie was again, headed tilted to the side, eyes warm and supportive.

“Can you please stop that!” Alex shouted, surprising herself.

“Stop what?” Maggie said, taking a step back.

“Can you just stop looking at me like that? Like you know everything I’m going to say before I say it? Like I’m just some naïve, fresh off the boat fool?”

“Alex, I don’t think you’re a fool.”

“Fine, but like, this is all new to me. You were right about that. Everything feels so fucking new and so fucking raw, and I don’t know what to do with it. And I feel like a kid again, and I thought you were my friend, like the kind of friends that I had when I was kid, like the kind of friends I wanted to spend every second with. But then we grow up, right? And we learn that that’s not what a friend is. That’s not what friends do.”

“What do friends do, Alex?”

Their eyes met. Alex’s lip trembled. She held Maggie’s gaze for a heartbeat, maybe two, but then she turned away.

“Back at the bar,” Alex said, “When I saw you, at the pool table. When I saw you smile, like you were so happy to see me, like you’d been waiting for me—you were right—everything in that moment was shiny. You were glowing, and I was so happy because I thought that _finally_ , finally I found a friend—the kind of friend I have always wanted.”

Maggie shook her head, trying to understand, “I’m still your friend.”

“You know that’s not what I mean!” Alex threw her hands up, hating that she was on the verge of tears again.

“Then what do you mean?”

Alex took a deep breath, steeling herself against the burning lump in her throat. She was certain that if she opened her mouth again, only terrible things would come out. Her mind was blank. She struggled to put an entire sentence together. Meanwhile, Maggie waited.

“What did you mean?” she repeated.

“You are so lovely,” Alex said before immediately covering her own mouth.

Maggie stumbled back, unsteadied. Her eyes scanned Alex’s face. “I’m not.”

“Yes,” Alex said. “You are.”

“You only think that because you are in love. Or…you _think_ you are in love. And you only think you are in love because I’m the first woman—because you are finally loving yourself.”

“That’s not true. You can’t know how I feel.”

“It is, Alex. And I do! I’ve been there. My first relationship…it was a disaster. I fell for the first woman who gave me any attention, and we weren’t right for each other. We didn’t even _like_ each other. And I stayed with her for way too long because I thought I was in love. Because I thought there weren’t any other options.”

“Well, so what?” Alex said, arms crossed. “So what?”

“So, I don’t want that for you.”

“You don’t get to choose for me.”

“No, but I want you to know that you have a choice. We aren’t living in Wyoming! There are plenty of available women. You could have anyone you wanted. You have options.”

“How can you say that?”

“Because it’s true! Because you don’t want me! You want a girlfriend, and, let’s face it, I’m just not girlfriend material. Partner—sure. Friend—maybe. But girlfriend, no.”

“I don’t believe that,” Alex said. “And I don’t just want some shiny new thing. I don’t want to go out and meet a ton of women. If that’s what I wanted, I would have done it a long time ago.”

Maggie crossed her arms, too, biting her tongue though it looked like it was killing her.

“Jesus!” Alex said. “I didn’t even know what I wanted until I met you! I thought that I didn’t want anything, and then you show up and it’s like, this unanswered question was finally answered. It’s not just because you are a woman. It’s because you’re tough, and you’re smart, and…and it’s because I like the way you look at me, and the way you give me shit, and the way I feel when I’m around you. It’s you, Maggie. Don’t you think that means something?”

Maggie smiled, but her bottom lip trembled, and she looked ready to bolt for the door. “I don’t think I can do this.”

“Why?” Alex said, blocking her path.

“Because if you knew me…” Maggie looked down, covering her mouth with her hand.

Alex had never seen Maggie like this. Not when she was drunk and ranting about her ex. Not when she was upset about seeing three men die right in front of her eyes. Not even when she was tied up in the foundry.

Unable to bear it, Alex pulled Maggie into a hug, and much to her relief Maggie didn’t resist. At first Alex turned her face away, holding Maggie in her arms as she stared at the rain-spotted window. But when she felt Maggie tremble, she pulled their bodies closer and buried her face in Maggie’s curls, until she felt the warmth of Maggie’s neck on her lips.

“I know you,” Alex whispered.

Maggie reached around with both hands, grabbing hold of Alex’s sweater.

“I know you,” Alex repeated. “And you are so kind, so smart…so wise.”

Maggie pulled tighter on her sweater, clenching and reaching even further around, until the women were chest to chest and cheek to cheek. Alex turned her face, pressing her lips against Maggie’s hair, and before she knew what she was doing, she was tracing small kisses over Maggie’s ear, her temple, her cheek. Before she knew it, Maggie was leaning forward, tilting her chin up, brushing her own lips against Alex’s cheek, until finally their lips met in one brief, tender kiss.

Alex wiped a tear from Maggie’s cheek. “How could I not want you? You are so beautiful.”

A spark of fear and recognition flashed across Maggie’s face, but then she smiled, revealing her dimples. “And you are so brave,” she said.

Alex’s heart pounded at the words. Reinvigorated, Alex kissed her again—a soft, slow kiss that sent hot shivers through Alex’s body. And when she opened her eyes, she saw her own desire reflected in Maggie’s blush. Maggie smiled and looked down, suddenly shy. “And a pretty good kisser.”

Alex reached for Maggie’s face. She needed to touch those soft cheeks, to feel Maggie’s smile beneath her finger tips.

She stared into Maggie’s eyes, and Maggie stared right back. “I can’t believe this is real.”

“It is,” Maggie said, covering Alex’s hand with her own. “And it’s scary.”

“I know,” Alex said. “But I will never hurt you.”

“I know,” Maggie whispered before leaning hard into another kiss.

This time everything was different. Alex felt it right away. Maggie was more insistent, pushing up against her, lips to lips and hips to hips, meanwhile pulling down on her neck, on her arms, on her sweater. 

 _Finally_ , Alex thought.

This was the moment she had been waiting for, the validation of her desire. Maggie wanted her!

Maggie, this tiny, tough, beautiful creature wanted her, and she was showing it! No, something had changed. Maggie was no longer reserved, no longer shy, batting her eyelashes and taking steps away. No, she wasn’t shy at all in the way she eagerly kissed and tasted Alex’s mouth, in the way she reached up underneath Alex’s sweater, running her cool hands over Alex’s back.

And though Alex was melting beneath this cascade of overwhelming sensations, all of her focus was on Maggie’s mouth, the mouth she had stared at and dreamed of for too long.

 _These are Maggie’s lips_ , she told herself. _This is Maggie’s tongue. This is how Maggie tastes._

She was only shaken from her concentration when she felt Maggie’s hands at the front of her jeans. She looked down. Maggie unbuttoned the button and unzipped the fly.

“Take these off,” she whispered, breathless.

“Okay,” Alex said.

In a moment the jeans were gone, tossed aside, and Alex found herself sitting on the edge of the couch, watching Maggie shake out of her own jeans. She swallowed hard and reached for the bottom of her own sweater.

“No!” Maggie called out, still halfway out of her jeans. “Leave the sweater on.”

“But—”

Maggie pushed her back onto the couch before she could protest, and crawled over her, pulling Alex’s legss up in one swift motion, so that she could settle her hips between them.

In a moment, warm soft thighs pressed against the back of Alex’s legs, and even better, only two thin layers of fabric separated her from Maggie’s…

Alex gasped.

Maggie kissed her again as she ground her hips down. Alex ran her hands down Maggie’s back and then over her ass. She squeezed and moaned into Maggie’s mouth.

Surprised, Maggie broke their kiss and became very still. She looked down into Alex’s eyes. She ran her thumb over Alex’s cheek. “You’re trembling.”

“I can’t stop it,” Alex whispered.

“I know,” Maggie whispered back. “And I can help.”

Then she smiled and sat up. She looked down at Alex, running her hands up under the sweater and over Alex’s stomach just to see Alex squirm. She laughed and scooted back on the couch.

She tossed her hair to the side and tilted her head just so, and for a moment Alex stopped breathing altogether. She watched, frozen, as Maggie leaned forward, as she placed a kiss on top of Alex’s knee, as she leaned forward still, as her hair spilled down over Alex’s leg and her lips trailed kisses down the inside of Alex’s thigh. She paused, her mouth over Alex’s panties and glanced up.

Alex swallowed hard, unable to move. Maggie must have sensed it. She reached for Alex’s hand, interlacing their fingers. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Alex could only nod her head and barely breathe out, “No.”

“Sometimes…” Maggie said with a smirk, “it helps to grab on. I promise I won’t mind.”

Alex nodded again, not fully comprehending her words. It was only when Maggie pressed her lips down against the front of her black panties, only when Alex’s hips pressed up to meet her mouth, only when Alex’s hand went straight to Maggie’s hair that the meaning of the words sunk in.

A moment later, Alex’s hands were hopelessly tangled in those loose curls, and her eyes were hopelessly closed to the sensations that Maggie pressed into her very core, just by kissing and nudging her… _there._

Maggie grabbed her by the waist, becoming more insistent in her kisses, moving further down, pressing harder and harder against the fabric, until a desperate moan escaped her mouth and echoed through the living room. She slipped a finger beneath the seam of the panties, causing Alex to freeze beneath her.

They were both so quiet that Alex could hear the sound of her own arousal, the slippery sounds that Maggie’s finger made and she delicately probed Alex’s…

Alex gasped again as her back arched involuntarily. “I don’t think this is helping.”

Maggie smirked. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Alex said, “I want…”

Maggie slipped her finger out from beneath the panties. She kissed Alex’s belly, the softest part just below the belly button and just above the waistband. “Mh-hmm?”

“I want…”

Maggie looked up at Alex. Her eyes radiated a mysterious mixture of arousal, mischief, and tenderness. She grabbed the waistband of the panties, which were now thoroughly soaked through. “Do you mind?”

Alex shook her head, lifting her hips up automatically. At that, all mischief and tenderness left Maggie’s face. She was all arousal, all desire, all appetite and intent. Her eyelids grew heavy as she tossed the panties away, as she once again tossed her hair to one side, as she licked her lips and leaned forward, lowering herself between Alex’s legs and taking that first tentative taste.

“Fuck!” Alex gasped as her hands went straight back to Maggie’s head. She tangled her fingers in Maggie’s curls, pulling, pulling, not knowing if she was hurting her, because she couldn’t gauge much of anything in that moment. All of her self control was spent with not screaming out every profanity and vulgarity she could think of.  

She needed to close her eyes, because her whole body—her whole world—was on fire. She needed to feel all of it, each hot stroke of Maggie’s tongue, each hot tremor that trailed up her spine and spun out her limbs like a spider web of pleasure and light. She needed to hear all of it, all the sloppy, wet sounds of tongue and mouth and arousal, and Maggie’s guttural moans, and her very own whimpers which she had never shared with another.

But she also needed to keep her eyes open, because she needed to see Maggie, needed to see her hair across her stomach, and the bottoms of her feet lifted casually in the air behind her, and the curve of her ass, and the way she looked up sometimes, breathless and chin wet, smiling before she closed her eyes and took Alex in her mouth again.

But the little webs of pleasure seemed to spread faster and faster, tangling her up in sensations that grew more and more expansive, tickling her toes and her tummy and the base of her spine all the same. And at the epicenter was Maggie, licking and kissing and nudging and sucking, wrapping Alex up and drawing her out.

Alex had to close her eyes to it. She had to see with her body only, and trust…

She felt Maggie’s finger slide inside her. Or maybe it was more? Distantly, she marveled at how easy it was, how easily she took this woman inside, and how _good_ it felt. She marveled at how her body knew what to do, matching Maggie’s rhythm, as if she was only along for the ride, as if she were only a passenger here. All of this she thought with her eyes closed.

But then Maggie whispered her name.

_Alex._

Her eyes shot open. And she was suddenly caught up in Maggie’s love-drunk gaze.

“Come for me,” Maggie whispered, out of breath. “I want to see.”

Without taking her eyes off of Alex’s face, Maggie took Alex’s clit in her mouth, flicking her tongue over it in fast, vigorous strokes.

“I—” Alex started.

But no sooner was she about to speak that a delicious, intense wave of pleasure shot through her, sending tremors down her legs and up her back. She shuddered and moaned and twisted beneath Maggie’s mouth.

And as soon as the tremors started, Maggie eased her rhythm, slowed her strokes, became steadily still in the wake of Alex’s orgasm.

A moment later Alex pulled up on her sweater. “Come here, come here.”

Maggie crawled into her arms, laying her head on Alex’s heaving chest and listening to her pounding heart.

“Let me see you,” Alex said.

Maggie crawled even further up, snuggling herself between Alex’s side and the back of the couch. Resting her head on her elbow, she smiled down at Alex, whose cheeks were flushed.

“Is that what you meant when you said I deserve a real, full, happy life?” Alex asked.

Maggie laughed. She wiped a tear from the corner of Alex’s eye. “Not exactly, but…it’s a start.”

“I hope so,” Alex whispered.

“I hope so, too.”

Maggie rested her head on Alex’s chest as the room grew quiet and still. Outside the sky was dark, and the rain was really coming down. Alex wondered how she hadn’t noticed it earlier. A draft blew through the room and she pulled Maggie closer.

“I just have one question,” Alex said.

“What?”

“Why the sweaters?”

“It’s cold, Danvers!” Maggie said. “And besides, it’s perfect sweater weather.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
